My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Dissidia
by otaku9
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is a young magician who is focused on his magic and studying. But, when he is sent by Princess Cosmos to Nibelheim for business, he'll find friends that'll teach him what friendship is all about. First chapter, Hearth'swarming Eve. Crossover of other Final Fantasy games.


Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any Final Fantasy.

My Little Pony: Final Fantasy Style: Hearth's Warming Eve

_Starring:_

_Noctis Lucis Caelum as Twilight Sparkle/Clover the Clever_

_Kuja as Rarity/Princess Platinum_

_Yuffie Kisaragi as Rainbow Dash/Commander Hurricane_

_Terra Branford as Fluttershy/Private Pansy_

_Cinque as Pinkie Pie/Chancellor Pudding Head_

_Mog as Spike_

_And_

_Firion as Applejack/Smart Cookie_

On a flurrious winter night, a train was driving through the snow to the city of Luxerion. On this train, 6 best friends and one moogle were happily waiting to arrive in the most glamorous city in Dissidia.

"We're getting closer." A young man with black spiky hair and bright blue eyes announced to his friends as they got closer. He was dressed in black from his chest to his feet, except for his red scarf and gloves given to him by one of his friends, a young man named Kuja.

His name was Noctis Lucis Caelum and Luxerion had been his home for many years. Student to Princess Cosmos, he trained under her to learn and practice magic alongside his other friend, a moogle named Mog. But despite his intelligence, he lacked friends and so he was sent to the small town of Nibelheim where he met his friends, Cinque, Rydia, Zidane, Kuja, and Yuna and has learned, with their help, about what friendship is about. But despite his great home in Nibelheim and his friends, he did miss his home. So he was incredibly happy to be returning home for Christmas.

"I can hardly wait!" A young girl with short black hair and a thin black bandana around her head yelled out as loud as she could. She wore a red Santa hat. Yuffie was the fastest human in all of Nibelheim. Her job was to control the weather in the town and make sure it was on schedule. She met Noctis when she and Mog had come to check the festival's weather, where she showed off her speed to them both. She had a slight crush on Noctis for some time after that.

"I'm so excited." An older girl with wavy green hair, purple eyes, and dressed in a red dress. "I could just scream." She did. Really loudly. Terra Branford was a kind but shy young girl. She was so shy in fact that when she introduced herself to Noctis a long time ago, he could barely hear her. Yet, her enthusiasm for all animals came out when she saw Mog and befriended him rather quickly. She befriended Noctis shortly after.

"Alright!" A young man with spiky white hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes cried. "I can't wait, you guys!" Firion was a kind, hard-working, and happy man. Working on his family's apple farm, Fynn Apples, he ran it with his big brothers, Leon and Guy, and his little sister, Maria (sorry, no Firion/Maria here). He met Noctis and Mog when they had been checking food for the festival, where he practically forced food down their throats.

"Hey, guys," An older man with long white hair, blue eyes and dressed in a purple top and pink robe asked, "Does this hat make me look festive. Be honest." The man was wearing a huge Christmas tree hat on his head, covering his feather. Kuja ran the town's dress shop and had met Noctis and Mog when he was putting up decorations for the festival. Mog had thought Kuja was a girl and had fallen for him. Got awkward when he found out he was a boy. But Kuja was very fashionable and even had his own designs in a show.

"If it made you anymore festive," Yuffie answered, "The hat could be seen from space."

"There it is!" A young girl with bright red hair in braids exclaimed as she popped out of Kuja's hat and pointed. "Luxerion!" Cinque was the first and last person Noctis had met in Nibelheim. On arrival, Noctis had attempted to be friendly, only for Cinque to gasp and run away. Later, when Noctis got home to his house, Cinque had thrown him a surprise party and everyone in town had been invited. Cinque was known for throwing fun and great parties. She loved sweets, but could be overly hyper and unpredictable. But her friends still loved her anyway.

5 minutes later, the train stopped and the friends got off.

"Luxerion at this time of year is breath-taking." Noctis said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Yuffie said, biting on a candy cane. "I wish it was Christmas every day."

"There's sure quite a lot to look at." Firion commented. "I always feel like if I focus on one thing, I'll miss another." They were now in the downtown area.

"Well," Noctis said, "Let's play 'I spy' then. I'll start. I spy…an 8-foot candy cane." Two young girls had their tongues stuck on it.

"Aw!" Yuffie pouted. She turned. "Hey! A snowman!" Someone else was building a snowman.

"I spy someone eating a gingerbread house!" Cinque exclaimed. She ran as fast as she could into the store selling the gingerbread houses. She came out five seconds later with a beautifully decorated gingerbread house. She bite hard on the roof. "And it's me!" She said with mouth full. They all just laughed at Cinque's antics.

In no time at all they were at the theater, getting ready for the play about Dissidia's origins. Someone peeked through the curtain. She was young with blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and was waving happily at the audience.

A man pulled the girl back and scolded her.

"I can't believe Princess Cosmos chose us to put on the most important play of the season." Noctis said. His friends were all busy putting on their costumes and makeup.

"Are you sure about this, Kuja?" Firion asked as he sat at the vanity. He was dressed in a raggedy suit and hat, as part of his role.

"Of course!" Kuja said, powder in hand. "You'll wash out on stage otherwise. Now hold still."

"Don't you guys realize how much of an honor it is for us?" Noctis asked.

"Oh, it's too much!" Terra put down her hairbrush. "I can't go on! They're all going to stare at me. I just know it!" She took her cape and covered her face with it.

"Come on, Terra," Kuja paused in putting makeup on Firion and raised his hand, removing Terra's cape off her face, "There's nothing to worry about."

"There isn't?" Terra asked.

"Of course not." Kuja said as he raised his hand again so the brush was magically brushing Terra's hair. "All over Dissidia, everyone's doing their own pageants. It's tradition." He twirled his wrist and the mascara brushed Terra's eyelashes.

"So…then they'll be too busy to come to our play?" She asked hopefully.

"Not exactly." Kuja said. "This is the Luxerion pageant. The biggest, bestest, and most high-tech production in Dissidia. A lot of people will come see us." He raised his other hand and the powder was instead placed on Terra's face.

"How many?"

"Hundreds certainly." Kuja answered.

"Hundreds?" She gasped.

"Maybe thousands!" Kuja exclaimed. Terra collapsed in a heap on the floor, her face pale.

"Nice, Kuja," Yuffie said, "Now you've scared her."

"And how is that my fault?" Kuja asked. Suddenly, a huge gust of cold wind entered the backstage area. "Oh! This wind is ruining my hair! Firion, would you please kindly close the window?"

"I'm a bit busy." Firion answered as he was wiping all the makeup Kuja had put on him.

"Now!" Kuja commanded.

"Fine." Firion groaned as he walked over to the window.

"Who's the girl? You're the girl?" Yuffie was saying to herself in the mirror. "Alright. Oh yeah!"

"Yuffie," Firion said coldly, "This is a re-enactment on the founding of Dissidia, not the Yuffie Show."

"Well it should," Yuffie said, "I'm the star, after all."

"Terra," Noctis was over at her side, patting the sides of her face, "Come on, wake up!"

"Curtain in two minutes, kupo!" Mog cried out, dressed in a blue suit with a ruffled collar and a cute little hat on his head.

"Come on, Noctis," Cinque said, "Let me help." She ran off to the bathroom and came back with a bucket full of water. She threw it at Terra, but it also hit Noctis.

"Cccciinnnqqquuuueee!" Noctis yelled but the bucket that Cinque had also thrown hit him on the head and he was also knocked out. Terra still hadn't woken up.

"Brrrrrrr!" Cinque shivered. "It's cold!"

"My hair!" Kuja complained.

"The Christmas pageant is about harmony and friendship." Firion argued to Yuffie.

"Shut the window already!" Kuja, Cinque, and even Noctis and Terra, who had woken up, shouted.

"I'll…come back later…kupo." Mog murmured, flying through the curtain. By this time, the lights had gone off in the theater and the curtain rose.

Only a fireplace and Mog were on the stage. Mog cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, long before the glorious rule of Cosmos, kupo, and before the humans and other humanoid species found this land of Dissidia, kupo," Mog was saying this all in a snooty British accent, "Harmony didn't exist between humans and humanoid species." He walked to the front of the stage. "It was a strange and dark time, kupo. A time when they were all torn apart…by hatred." Everyone gasped at this, even Yuffie Kisaragi, Mikoto, and Maria, the members of the Crystal Brigade who strived to find their special powers. But those are stories for another time.

"I know, right? Kupo. During this dreadful time, each of the three cities: Lucis, Alexandria, and Gongaga," As he said each name, three sets of people were shown by the spotlight, "Didn't care about what happened to the other cities, but for themselves. Lucis's people were dressed in fine modern clothes and had high-tech equipment, making them far superior to the other cities and, of course, owned all the land, even Gongaga as well as being able to control the weather with the little magic-users on their side. Alexandria, however, had magic on their sides and could control day and night. So, Alexandria's people. But in exchange, they wanted the food that Gongaga grew."

"But Lucis wanted the same for what they were doing." "So, mistrust between the cities festered until one day it came to a boil. Like a pimple on your forehead, kupo."

"Eeew!" the audience said.

"Nevermind. Moving along, kupo! And what caused this? Why, it was a strange blizzard that came into all the cities. It made the people of Gongaga unable to farm land, so there was no food. Not to mention cold, kupo. Lucis didn't fare any better. They were hungry. Alexandria, however, was both cold and hungry. A bad combination. Alexandria's magic was powerless against the storm, that's how bad it was. And what's worse? Each city blamed the other for their suffering, and the angrier they were, the more the blizzard blew. And so, finally, a meeting was held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard. Each city sent their leaders."

The horns of Alexandria blew. The Alexandrians were happy. "Son of the king, Prince Ruby." Kuja was dressed in a handsome purple-lined robe with a purple crown on top of his head. He looked up with a graceful air, as he always did.

The horns of Lucis blew. "Ruler of Lucis, Commander Tornado." Yuffie entered, dressed in a handsome helmet and armor, a spear in her hand. Her hair was under her helmet and her ears could be seen, making her look more like a warrior.

The…slide whistles of Gongaga blew. "And lastly, leader of Gongaga, Chancellor Moogle Head." Cinque skipped out in a poofy pink dress also with a ruffled collar and a red bow around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a moogle head on her head.

"Perhaps the three cities could finally settle their differences and agree on a way to get through this disaster." Everyone watched in anticipation as the three leaders removed their various head apparel and opened their mouths to speak.

Loud shouting could be heard as they were all arguing. After some time, they began to start speaking one at a time.

"All I want to know," Yuffie/Commander Tornado started, "Is why Gongaga is hogging all the food?" Lucis agreed with her.

"Us?" Cinque/Chancellor Moogle Head asked. "We're not hogging all the food! You are! Oh wait. You're right. It's us." She smiled, but then quickly frowned. "Well, it's only because you Lucis people with your high-techy equipment and ability to change the weather on the flip of a dime are changing the weather on us so we can't grow said food!"

"For the love of Wutai," Commander Tornado groaned, "We've told you already, it's not us! It must be Alexandria. They've got all the magic." Gasp.

"How dare you!?" Kuja/Prince Ruby replied. "Unlike you stuck-up Lucisians, we Alexandrians would never do such a thing. If my father, who is sick in bed as you already know, heard this accusation, he would have a heart attack on the spot. And I pray he never hears you say that about his city!" Alexandria applauded.

"Well if you magical beings," Chancellor Moogle Head interjected, "Aren't going to stop using your weird powers to freeze us, then…I'm out of ideas." She slumped over the table, her head on her arms.

"Oh my!" Commander Tornado faked surprise. "Someone alert the media! A Gongagan has no ideas!" Her tone quickly changed and she frowned at Chancellor Moogle Head.

"Commander Tornado!" Prince Ruby shouted. "Enough with the insults!"

"You're not the boss of me," Commander Tornado stomped right up to Prince Ruby's face, "You're royal vainness."

"I am not vain!" Prince Ruby looked into a mirror, then realized what Commander Tornado meant. "I am a prince!" He threw the mirror away and raised his hand so his crown to his head. But in his haste, the crown was upside-down and lopsided. "I will not be spoken to like this! You two can talk all you want about this! I'm leaving!"

"Well," Commander Tornado said, "I'm leaving first." She sped up to stop at Prince Ruby.

"No, I am!" Chancellor Moogle Head cried out and she ran to the door. All three leaders pushed against the doors and were struggling to get out first. Finally, they got out and headed back to their respective cities.

"And so," Mog continued, "the blizzard raged on." What none of them saw were blue creatures that blended in with the snow looking down on the land.

"So the meeting did not turn out well as hoped," Mog said, "And the three leaders turned home to lick their wounds, and, basically, complain, kupo."

Commander Tornado ran back home to the cold Lucis.

"Attention!" She shouted to Terra, who jolted up and fell from where she was flying. "Well," she said to the dazed Terra, "Aren't you curious how it went?"

"Oh, Commander Tornado, sir, I-I mean ma'am!" Terra saluted. She was dressed in an armor not as brilliant as Yuffie's and wore a metal helmet also not like Yuffie's. "H-How did it go, sir-ma'am?"

"Horrible!" Commander Tornado complained, throwing a piece of snow onto Terra. "Those other leaders were so disrespectful! Don't they realize how mighty of an army we have?" Terra walked up to Commander Tornado, only for her to be whacked. "We've got to break through those weak mortals." Terra stumbled on the icy steps and whacked her head on the stairs, fainting again.

Meanwhile, Prince Ruby was just getting home, shivering from the cold.

"Why didn't I wear something warmer?" He complained. "Never mind that. Spade the Smart, I need you."

"Yes, your highness," Noctis/Spade the Smart entered, raising his hand, causing a blanket to cover the cold prince, "Did the other cities see reason as I predicted?" He was dressed in black cloak and was wearing his regular clothes underneath, except for his shoes.

"Those other cities are impossible!" Prince Ruby complained. "I, for one, can no longer bear to be around them." He sat on his futon. "We will no longer consort with_ them._" He stamped his feet into a bucket of warm water, which splashed onto Spade the Smart, making Noctis wet for the second time in 10 minutes.

Smoke came from a chimney in Gongaga. Could it be Santa? A thump was heard and when the smoke cleared…it was Chancellor Moogle Head.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor?" Firion asked.

"Maybe for you, Brilliant Pie," Chancellor Moogle Head said, "But I am a Chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box, which means I can also think inside a chimney." She went back inside the chimney. "Can _you _think inside a chimney?" Chancellor Moogle Head said.

"You most definitely _do _know how to think outside the box." Firion/Brilliant Pie muttered to himself. But since Chancellor Moogle Head could barely hear him, she thought he hadn't said anything.

"I didn't think so." Chancellor Moogle Head came out, her face and hair black and sooty.

"I wonder if it's too late to take that job in business like my mother wanted." Brilliant Pie muttered to himself.

"Hold on there!" Chancellor Moogle Head just said. "Brilliant Pie, I am just about to be brilliant!"

"Here we go again." Brilliant Pie groaned.

"I have decided that Gongaga is going to go it alone!" Chancellor Moogle Head ignored him.

"You mean to tell me the other cities didn't come around?" Brilliant Pie asked. "Dammit! I was hoping they would have more-"Don't worry about them." Chancellor Moogle Head interrupted. "We're the ones with all the food, right?"

"Uh, no." Brilliant Pie answered. "We're out."

"Fine then," Chancellor Moogle Head said, "We'll just travel somewhere else and grow food there. And with me as our leader, what can go wrong?" She pushed the door open and a pile of snow fell on top of her.

"Where should I start?" Brilliant Pie asked.

"The point is…" Chancellor Moogle Head said.

"The point is…" Commander Tornado said.

"The point is…" Prince Ruby said.

"We must find new land!" They all said.

Commander Tornado was speeding through the air and cold wind when she realized something, or someone, was missing.

"Private Daisy!" Commander Tornado groaned. "Come on! Hup one! Hup two!"

Terra/Private Daisy was flying as fast as she could, but the wind was way too strong. Just then, a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky.

"Aah!" Private Daisy clung on to Commander Tornado, who had landed on a cloud.

"Oh for the love of-Knock it off, Private!" Commander Tornado groaned, flinging Private Daisy off her. "We can't let anything distract us from the mission at hand: To find, and if necessary, conquer a new land!" She pushed the reluctant private forward.

"Conquer, sir-ma'am?" Private Daisy asked.

"There might be enemies." Commander Tornado said logically. "In fact, there might be enemies watching us right now! Like over there!" Commander Tornado attacked a big black cloud shaped like a Bahamut. She flew and fought against the black things.

"Aah!" Private Daisy screamed as she saw a small black cloud. She quickly clung onto Commander Tornado.

"I'm starting to wonder how you even got this position in the first place." Commander Tornado muttered to herself. She let go of Private Daisy.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Prince Ruby was attempting to walk through the snow, Spade the Smart holding an end of his robe.

"Ugh!" Prince Ruby groaned. "This is taking forever! My feet hurt! How long have we been walking?"

"5 minutes." Spade the Smart said, gesturing back to the castle. "Maybe if you just-"Geez," Prince Ruby whined, "Father didn't say that conquering a new land would be so hard! But," he sighed, "It will definitely be worth it. Don't you think?"

"Honestly?" Spade the Smart answered. "I think the cities should have tried harder."

"Stop!" Prince Ruby shouted.

"What's wrong?" Spade the Smart asked, running to his side.

"_That_!" Prince Ruby pointed to a…stream. "How are we going to get across _that_?"

"Quite easily, actually." Spade the Smart said, walking across the rocks that made a small bridge.

"Are you crazy!?" Prince Ruby shouted. "My robe will get wet! I refuse to come to my new land looking like a dirty Gongagan or a barbaric _Lucisian_!"

"Then maybe you could try-"I know!" Prince Ruby interrupted. He ran and jumped on top of Spade the Smart, landing perfectly on top. Spade the Smart groaned. "Onward!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Spade the Smart muttered under his breath. He re-crossed the stream with Prince Ruby on his back.

"And do watch the robe," Prince Ruby added, "It's worth more than the books in your library."

Meanwhile, up mountainside, Brilliant Pie was following Chancellor Moogle Head, who had a map with two holes in it in her hands. She was pacing while looking at the map.

"Brilliant Pie!" She exclaimed, stopping suddenly. "This is the direction we should go! I'm certain!"

"That's what you said five minutes ago." Brilliant Pie muttered to himself. He said aloud. "Look, Chancellor, I think we're going in circles."

"Impossible!" Chancellor Moogle Head scoffed. There were two sets of footprints repeated over and over again in a circle. "Are you saying I'm reading the map wrong?"

"Of course not," He said, not meaning it, "But there are holes in the map and-"Of course!" Chancellor Moogle Head said. "How else am I supposed to see where we're going?" She walked to the edge of the cliff, not realizing where she was.

"Um, Chancellor," Brilliant Pie tried to say. The Chancellor might have annoyed him, but that didn't mean he wanted her to die.

"Or talk?" Chancellor Moogle Head turned around and walked in the other direction. "How would we survive if I just shut up?"

"Surprisingly well," Brilliant Pie muttered, "But the map is also upside down."

"News flash, Pie," Chancellor Moogle Head glared at him, "The Earth is round. There is no up or down."

"You're right," Brilliant Pie said sarcastically, "It's such a relief to me that you're in charge of the map."

"Relief!?" Chancellor Moogle Head turned around sharply and ran to Brilliant Pie. "You don't need relief! _I _need relief! I'm a Chancellor! High in power! And you're my…uh…"

"Male secretary," Brilliant Pie finished her sentence.

"Whatever." Chancellor Moogle Head said angrily. She threw the map at him. "Here, you take the map while I enjoy some relief." She walked to the edge of the cliff and actually fell off.

"Yes, Chancellor Moogle Head." Brilliant Pie sighed.

"And so," Mog said, "The three leaders encountered obstacles along the way, but eventually, they all arrived in a new and wondrous land. No one had ever seen paradise before."

"This is it!" Commander Tornado jumped in between two mountains, doing two flips in the air. "This is the land we've been searching for!"

"It's got quite a view. "Private Daisy said. "I can see my future house from up here. Somewhere nice and cozy."

"I officially decree this new land to be…Lucisopolis !" She placed a flag in the side of the mountain with the kingdom's crest, a sleeping goddess.

"These jewels are quite lovely!" Prince Ruby said, picking up a red ruby. "This land is so lovely! I am twice as happy!" He snuggled up to the jewels. "In honor of the Alexandrians I hereby name this new land Alexandriana!" Spade the Smart put down a flag with Alexandria's crest on it, a blue crystal

"Look at this air! Look at these trees!" Chancellor Moogle Head was running and jumping and cheering as she looked at everything around her. She landed butt-first on a bunch of dirt. "This dirt is so dirty." He frowned. "I love it!" And she rolled around in it.

"And it is definitely fertile!" Brilliant Pie picked up a handful of dirt and a plant grew instantly. "We can grow tons of food in this dirt!"

"For the love of my people, I call this new land…Dirtville!"

"Or Earth, maybe?" Brilliant Pie suggested.

"Earth!" Chancellor Moogle Head exclaimed. "Of course! How brilliant of me!" She removed her hat and a flag popped out of it with their land's crest, an apple.

"We found our new home!" They all cried out. They heard each other, for they were all so close by.

"I planted my flag first!" Commander Tornado claimed.

"You most certainly did not!" Prince Ruby disagreed.

"Did to!"

"I planted my flag earlier than first!" Chancellor Moogle Head said. The flag tipped over.

"All of you vermin are trespassing in Alexandriana!" Prince Ruby claimed.

"You seriously named your 'new land' by adding 'ana' at the end of your original home's name?" Commander Tornado asked.

"It's no Earth, that's for sure!" Chancellor Moogle Head said.

"And the name of this land is Lucisopolis!" Commander Tornado shouted.

"Earth!" Chancellor Moogle Head added.

"Alexandriana!" Prince Ruby shouted.

"How about we fight for the land?" Commander Tornado suggested. "Best leader win."

"I would never dirty my hands _fighting_!" Prince Ruby answered. "That is why Spade the Smart is going to do it for me!"

"Say what?" He asked.

"Throw her into the dungeon!" Prince Ruby ordered.

"What dungeon?" Spade the Smart asked. "Look, maybe we should just calm down and discuss this rationally."

"I concur." Brilliant Pie agreed.

"Me too." Private Daisy agreed as well.

"I'll have you court-martialed for insubordination, Private!" Commander Tornado turned around and glared at her private. As she was doing this, snow started falling around the land. "We'll settle this on the battlefield!" She said to the other leaders. The next thing she knew, a snow ball smacked her in the face. Prince Ruby just laughed. Then he got smacked with a snowball too. Commander Tornado laughed at that despite just having been thrown with a snowball earlier.

"Who dares to throw a snowball at royalty!?" Prince Ruby yelled.

Chancellor Moogle Head was about to throw another snowball when she looked down and realized something. For once.

"Wait, guys," She said, "Where did all the snow come from?" A bunch of snow had covered the land in such a short time.

"Oh no!" Commander Tornado cried out. "Not again!" Again, neither of them saw the blue creatures circling the land.

"And so it hadn't been five minutes before they lost their land." Mog said. "It was now buried under a blizzard and the feelings of hate. It was no longer beautiful, but cold and desolate, no longer wonderful, but dreadful, and no longer happy but-"We get it!" Someone in the audience shouted. "Move on!"

"Alright, kupo," Mog groaned, "And they all had to seek shelter. But unfortunately, kupo, the only shelter for miles around was a small cave which wasn't exactly warm. And since it was the only shelter, they all had to share it."

"Please, Commander Tough Tum-"It's Commander Tornado." She corrected, glaring at Prince Ruby.

"Please," He continued, "Could you please just give me my royal space?"

"You mean like this?" Commander Tornado stepped her foot close to Prince Ruby's foot.

"Absolutely not!" Prince Ruby exclaimed, stepping his foot next to Commander Tornado's other foot. "You see this?" Prince Ruby waved his wrist and a piece of chalk appeared in his hand. He drew a line, starting at Commander Tornado's other foot, down one side of the cave, and right to the entrance.

"Private," Commander Tornado ordered, "Mark our territory please." She wiped at Prince Ruby's chalk line. "You see this?" Private Daisy reluctantly waved her wrist and a red marker appeared in her hand. Pulling on her cape, Commander Tornado dragged Private Daisy and the red marker line, cutting the cave in half. "No one not from Lucis shall step over this line." When she was finished, she let Private Daisy go. "This is the territory of Lucisopolis. Temporarily."

"Spade the Smart!" Prince Ruby called.

"Brilliant Pie!" Chancellor Moogle Head called.

"I know, I know," Brilliant Pie said, the two men sighing once more. Spade the Smart waved his wrist and summoned a golden line and began marking their territory. Brilliant Pie put his finger in the dirt and did the same. Private Daisy continued marking territory with the marker and drew around the rock.

"What are you doing!?" Commander Tornado shouted. "Don't go around the rock! Go over it! They are not getting an _inch _of our territory!"

"Excuse me," Prince Ruby walked over, "But that rock is clearly on our side."

"Why would you care about a rock?" Spade the Smart asked.

"There could be jewels inside." Prince Ruby whispered. Commander Tornado picked up the rock in her hand and put it on her side of the cave.

"This rock is a part of Lucisopolis!" She declared.

"Give me that rock this instant!" Prince Ruby shouted. "I order you!"

"My rock!" Chancellor Moogle Head cheered. "Thank you, I've been looking all over!" And she picked up the rock and skipped away.

"Hey!" Commander Tornado yelled. "You invaded our territory!"

"Finders, keepers, losers, weepers," Chancellor Moogle Head sang. Her and Brilliant Pie's territory was a large square next to the entrance of the cave.

"That's it!" Commander Tornado shouted. She walked onto Chancellor Moogle Head's territory, same with Prince Ruby.

"Give me my rock!" Prince Ruby ordered. Chancellor Moogle Head held the rock tightly to her chest and ran. The other two leaders followed her, Prince Ruby seemingly not caring of ruining his robe. They chased each other around and around, fighting over the rock.

Off to the side, Spade the Smart face-palmed himself and was seriously considering quitting when they got back home. He then noticed that the ice and snow from outside was flying into the cave at full-force. "Guys the entrance!" Everyone, even the arguing leaders stopped arguing to see the entrance being covered in ice.

"Great," Commander Tornado groaned, "Now how we'll we get out? We're trapped!"

"If anyone deserves to face this fate, it's you two." Prince Ruby said. "You both were arguing and fighting with each other!"

"Wait a minute," Commander Tornado said, standing next to Private Daisy, "You've been fighting too, _your highness_!"

"Yeah," Chancellor Moogle Head agreed, "And worse than the two of us." No one noticed, except for Brilliant Pie, Private Pansy, and Spade the Smart, that her feet and her legs were frozen with ice and that the rest of her body was quickly going the same way.

"Ridiculous!" Prince Ruby scoffed. "We Alexandrians are peaceful people!" He was quickly freezing too.

"That's because you know you'd never win!" Commander Tornado said, also freezing as quickly. Their servants looked in horror at this. "Gongagans are morons!" She shouted before the ice covered her face and froze her entirely.

"Lucisians are sadists!" Prince Ruby said before the same thing happened to him.

"Alexandrians are stuck-up!" Chancellor Moogle Head shouted and all three leaders were frozen. Their servants backed up as they looked at their frozen leaders and bumped into each other.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" They all shouted, fearing that they'll freeze too. When they stopped screaming and saw that there was no ice on them, they exhaled. But then they panicked again when they saw the ice closing in on them.

They looked up and finally saw the blue creatures. They were humanoid in form with blue skin and dreadlock hair.

"What is that?" Private Daisy asked.

"They have to be Shiva." Spade the Smart answered.

"Shiva?" They all asked.

"My mentor, Caius the Ballad, taught me about them. They're winter spirits that are summoned by fighting and hatred. That's why they are summoned in battle a lot. The more hate, the more cold it becomes."

"Then this is our fault then, all three cities." Brilliant Pie said. "We brought this blizzard to our homes and now here. Because we fought and didn't trust each other."

"And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts." Spade the Smart said. There was barely enough room for the three servants to stand on anymore.

"All because we made the mistake to hate." Brilliant Pie said.

"Actually, I have a confession," Private Pansy suddenly said, "I don't…actually hate you." This shocked the other two. "I actually hate Commander Tornado more than you two."

The two laughed at her. One of the Shivas glared at Private Pansy. Ice was already starting to form onto Private Pansy and Spade the Smart and Brilliant Pie.

"Actually, I don't really hate her," Private Pansy said, "I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dislike her." The three laughed at that.

"Well," Brilliant Pie said, "I don't hate you guys either."

"Me too." Spade the Smart added. The ice was closing in on them.

"No matter how different we are," Brilliant Pie said, "We all still have love, desires, and dreams. That's what makes us all the same." Well, it was no wonder he was named Brilliant Pie. They closed their eyes and resigned themselves to their fate. It encased Private Pansy and Brilliant Pie. But, as the ice almost covered Spade the Smart's eyes, they flew open, glowing red and shattering the ice on them.

He raised his arm and a gold light flew up into the spiraling ice and wind of the spinning Shivas. It blasted at the Shivas and formed into a giant golden heart. As the golden heart shattered, Spade the Smart fell to his knees.

"What was that?" Private Pansy asked.

"I didn't know Alexandrians could do that." Brilliant Pie said in awe.

"I didn't either," Spade the Smart admitted, "Never in history has there ever been anything like this. I do know one thing, though, that it wasn't just me. It came from all of us just being friends. Something our leaders haven't learned." The three joined hands.

"So, all through the night, the three new friends grew in friendship by telling stories to each other…" Mog said.

"And then Chancellor Moogle Head came down from a chimney and said that since she was picked to think outside the box," Brilliant Pie retold, "That she could think inside a chimney too!" This made the other two laugh.

"That's nothing compared to what Prince Ruby did to me." Spade the Smart replied. "We were at this stream, very small, and instead of just flying over it, he used me as a packmule."

"That's terrible!" Private Pansy exclaimed.

"…And singing songs, which, of course, became the Christmas carols we sing today. Eventually, the warmth of the fire, the singing, and the laughing, unfroze the three leaders."

The ice began to thaw around them all. First, Commander Tornado.

"What the hell!?" She shouted. The three servants shushed her. She just stood there shocked.

Then, Prince Ruby.

"Oh, geez!" Prince Ruby cried out.

Then, Chancellor Moogle Head.

"Chancellor Moogle Head," Brilliant Pie came over to her, "Are you alright?" And she shook her body of the water.

"Boy that was cold!" She shivered.

"And even their hearts." Mog said.

"I don't appreciate you as much," Chancellor Moogle Head said, "All this time, you have dealt with my crazy and, sometimes, moronic plans. You could have quit, gone into that business job your mother wanted for you to do, yet you stayed. Why?"

Brilliant Pie smiled. "If I didn't, who would?" And the two hugged. Chancellor Moogle Head's moogle head fell over her face.

"Ah, the world's gone dark! Do something, Brilliant Pie! It's the end of the world!" She shouted.

Brilliant Pie sighed. "Here I am, Chancellor Moogle Head." He took her moogle head and placed it on top of her head.

"Brilliant Pie," She smiled, "You've saved the world!" And she embraced the man once again.

Brilliant Pie sighed. "I always do."

"I'm sorry, Spade," Prince Ruby was saying, "I should have listened to you about making peace with the others. If I had, none of this would have happened. And, I shouldn't have treated you like a pack mule earlier."

"You actually heard that?" Spade the Smart asked.

"Yes," Prince Ruby nodded, "And I should have treated you with respect like my father does. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Spade the Smart said, and the two hugged.

"Private Pansy!" Commander Tornado yelled.

"Ah!" Private Pansy said, covering her face.

"You may not be the bravest person," Commander Tornado said, "But you have worked hard. That's all I could ever ask for. Tell you what, when we get out…I'm thinking of promoting you. How does…Lieutenant Pansy sound to you?" Private Pansy fainted right there. Commander Tornado just chuckled.

Just then, the entrance to the cave began to melt, and they all were able to get out.

"The three leaders agreed they would share the land, and live in harmony forever." They put up a tall flag, pulling it up, a being in white was on one side, a being in black on the other side. "And they named the new land…"

"DISSIDIA!" They all shouted. The curtain closed, then reopened so the main characters could bow.

There stood Firion, Terra, Noctis, Kuja, Cinque, and Yuffie. And Mog too. At the top o the stage, confetti began to fall.

_"The fire of our friendship lives in our hearts as long as it burns, we cannot drift apart. Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few. Laughter and singing will see us through. We are a circle of friends. A circle of friends we'll be to the very end!"_

Not long after, the six friends were backstage, taking off their costumes and makeup.

"You know what, Kuja," Firion said, wiping off the makeup, "I think you were right about this stuff."

"I felt so frightened," Terra admitted, "But after a while, I just…didn't."

"They loved me!" Yuffie cried out. "They really loved me!" Firion glared at her. "I mean…us." She said.

"Guys, can I keep the moogle head?" Cinque asked. "It's so cute!"

"We should be so honored that Princess Cosmos chose us." Noctis said, "She must've though we exemplify what true friends are."

Just then, the wind blew in. The windows were open again.

Kuja sighed. "Firion, I thought you closed all the windows."

"Don't blame me." Firion glared. "Terra should have gone up and shut them. She can fly after all."

"I-I don't-"But Yuffie was the last one to leave the room," Firion thought, glaring at the girl, "So she should have closed them."

"Why me?" Yuffie asked. "After all, Noctis has magic. Why can't he do it?" And they began to argue again. Just then, the wind sounded eerily like the Shivas in the story. This stopped them all in their tracks.

"You know what?" Yuffie said. "I got it." She ran up to the windows and jumped up in the air, spinning her legs out, allowing them to close the windows, and landed on the ground on two legs.

"Alright!" They all applauded. Above the castle, the heart in the play was still glowing.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. If you like this, I will do more. Until then…Bye!_


End file.
